


Just A Clone

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Kuro is trying his best, M/M, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Kuro smiles softly, running his hand up and down Lance’s back. His feelings may confuse him from time to time and not all of his memories are his, but he knows his feelings for Lance and every single memory he gets to create with him will be his own. He’s not just a clone after all.





	Just A Clone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift to Ko for the Shance Support Squad's Valentine's Day Exchange! A big thanks to Omega for Beta'ing!

Kuro stares blankly in front him, gently tapping his fingers against the couch. He had long since lost track of how long he'd been sitting here feeling sorry for himself. He should really just leave, no one seems to want him here anyway. Except for maybe Lance. He doesn't think Lance hates him. He always smiles at him in the hallway instead of bumping into him like everyone else does. He's even the one that saved him. Saved him after the Galra left him to rot on the battlefield after a rather brutal injury. He could remember begging Lance to help him, crying out about how he didn't want to die like that. It worked at least. He's here now, hated, but still being treated better than he ever did with the Galra.

It still hurts though. Being talked about behind closed doors. Talked about like he doesn't have feelings. Like he can't hear what they're saying about him. Just a clone. Just a Galra machine. Working for them. Causing pain. Destroying.

He doesn't want to be like this anymore. He doesn't want to be a source of pain. A source of fear. A source of hatred. Just a clone. No feelings. Just a clone.

But he has feelings. A lot of feelings that just so happen to revolve around Lance. His ocean blue eyes bore holes into Kuro’s very soul. Do clones even have souls? Is he even supposed to feel everything he's feeling or is all just some kind of error? Probably an error. That's all he is. An error. A mistake. Just a clone.

“You okay?” Lance questions while sitting down next to Kuro.

“I don't think I'll ever be okay.” He can taste the bitterness in his own voice. He has every right to be bitter. The Glara made him into a weapon and he didn't even have any say in the matter.

“You can talk to me, you know.”

“I know.”

“No pressure, Kuro.”

He draws in a deep breath, not knowing where to even begin. “Why are you so nice to me? Everyone else hates me. You probably should too. I'm just an evil clone. I don't deserve your friendship.”

“Kuro…”

“Seriously, no one wants me here. I’m just Shiro’s stupid clone. I'm just a clone. My life isn't even my own all of my memories are his.”

“I want you here,” Lance whispers, planting a gentle hand on Kuro’s thigh. “We can make memories of your own now. Your past might not be completely yours, but you have an entire future ahead of you still.”

“I don't deserve it. I'm just—”

“You deserve to have a happy life just as much as Shiro does. You had no say in this either, Kuro. You've got to stop blaming yourself and live a little.”

“I don't know how.”

“Then let me show.” The red paladin looks up at Kuro with pleading eyes.

“Lance—”

“Do you trust me?” Lance questions, once again cutting him off.

“Of course I do,” Kuro says without hesitation.

Lance smiles softly, reaching up to gently stroke Kuro’s cheek. “You aren’t just a clone, Kuro.”

Kuro nods, closing his eyes, his forehead bumps against Lance’s. _Is this what it feels like to fall in love? Should I kiss him? That’s what people do, right?_

“What the hell are you two doing?” Hunk’s voice breaks through the once comfortable silence, startling both Kuro and Lance.

“Ah, nothing!” Lance is quick to push Kuro away, hurting his feelings in the process.

Does he mean nothing to him? Had he just been fucking with his feelings for his own amusement— that’s probably not true, Lance is a good person, he wouldn’t do something like that.

“Right… nothing. Lance, Pidge and I have been working on some upgrades for the lions and need you to come so we can form Voltron and test them.”

Lance nods, rushing to get up and follow Hunk out of the lounge. Kuro’s once again left with his own thoughts.

—

 _Just a clone_. Kuro thinks to himself as he stares up at the dark ceiling of his bedroom. At least they gave him a bedroom. The Galra kept him in a crumby cell most of the time, but is being hated by everyone on the ship worth the warm bed? Maybe he should just leave. Find somewhere to live out the rest of days.

“Kuro?” Lance’s voice sounds muffled through the door as he knocks.

The clone sighs as he pulls himself out of his bed. He really doesn’t want to deal with whatever bullshit Lance has to say but he knows he can’t just ignore him. He opens the door, the frown not leaving his face.

Lance looks up at him with those ocean blue eyes, they pull him in like a riptide and consume him entirely.

Kuro shakes his head to clear his thoughts, sighing deeply, “What do you want, Lance?”

“I came to apologize. You don’t have to accept it or anything… I just shouldn’t have pushed you away earlier and it wasn’t because I didn’t want it, I really wanted to kiss you— Anyway, it was rude and I don’t care what the others think. I don’t want you to think I do.” Lance picks at his nails, now avoiding any eye contact with Kuro.

“Of course you wanted to kiss me, I’m irresistible.” Kuro smirks, leaning against the doorway.

“Irresistible? I think you meant to say annoying,” Lance scoffs while pushing the other man back into the room. He closes the door behind him then proceeds to push him back onto the bed.

“Ooo, I like it when you’re pushy.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes, sir,” Kuro mumbles and pulls Lance closer, their lips sliding perfectly together. Sure, Kuro has never kissed anyone himself but he can wholeheartedly say this is better than any of the ones he remembers Shiro having. It feels so right to have Lance right here with him.

Lance is the first to break the kiss, deep scarlet dusting over his cheeks. His bottom lip caught between his teeth and the only thing Kuro wants to do is kiss him again. So he does and it's even better than the first. Kuro doesn’t really know what he wants in life but he knows for sure that he wants Lance to be in it for as long as possible.

“Kuro,” Lance whispers against his lips.

Kuro hums and moves to lay down, pulling Lance almost entirely on top of him.

“We should probably talk about our feelings towards each other and want we want from this.”

“Do we have to?” Kuro whines. “Can’t we just sleep now and talk later?”

“Kuro, this is serious.”

“You like me and I like you. There’s not much left to it, Lance,” He groans, clearly getting annoyed with the turn this conversation is taking.

“I just want to make sure we’re on the same page. I don’t want to end up hurt,” Lance sighs and sits up, ocean blue eyes meeting glowing yellow.

“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, Lance. I thought you trust me?”

“I do trust you. I just don’t want to start anything if we aren’t on the same page.”

“Okay, then what do you want out of this?”

“A relationship?” Lance questions, sounding rather unsure of himself.

Kuro chuckles softly and pulls Lance back to his chest. “See, I told you there isn’t much to it, we’re on the exact same page, Lance.”

“Do you even know how a relationship works, Kuro?”

“Yeah, kissing, holding hands, se— Ow!”

Lance punches Kuro in the arm at the mention of sex. “No.”

“What do you mean, no? I thought couples did that?” He pouts while rubbing his arm. It didn’t hurt at all but he’s still slightly offended by it.

“Not yet, jesus. Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean you get to just whip it out whenever.”

“Nice to know you think so lowly of me,” Kuro scoffs. “I didn’t think we were just going to right here and now. I’ll at least take you to dinner first.”

“So romantic.” Lance rolls his eyes, snuggling closer to Kuro.

Kuro chews on his lip, wondering if Lance will want to keep this a secret or tell the rest of the team. He can’t even begin to imagine how they would all react to it. It probably wouldn’t be a very pretty sight.

 

“Are… are we going to tell the rest of the team?” Kuro asks, breaking the silence between them. He doesn’t want to hide his feelings for Lance… but he doesn’t want to make Lance uncomfortable either.

“If you want to. Like I said earlier, I don’t care about what they think of you or of us.”

Those simple words bring an immense amount of joy to Kuro. He’s finally being accepted by someone for the first time in his life and it feels so damn good.

Kuro smiles softly, running his hand up and down Lance’s back. His feelings may confuse him from time to time and not all of his memories are his, but he knows his feelings for Lance and every single memory he gets to create with him will be his own. He’s not just a clone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) and you can find the Shance Support Squad [here](http://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com)!


End file.
